


A Drifting Haze

by dazed_daddario



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: M/M, Malec, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_daddario/pseuds/dazed_daddario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from saving Luke's life, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood enjoy a drink together - or 10. With alcohol for courage, Alec confesses his feelings for Magnus and the pair decide to give in to all their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drifting Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you like my second Malec smut drabble! This includes and follows the scene in the television show where Magnus asks Alec to stay for "one more drink". It doesn't specify what they end up doing but in my mind, they end up in bed together, drunk.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think! x

"Drink break?" Magnus asked, breaking Alec's focus from the washing up. As Alec looked up, he noticed the warlock was holding two glasses. Their hands briefly connected as the shadowhunter graciously took the cocktail off him. The pair stood only centimetres apart as Magnus, with a flick of his wrist, ignited the alcohol in Alec's drink.

"To us," he said, looking at the shadowhunter square in the face and bringing his glass closer so they could clink them together. Alec obliged before taking a sip of the cool liquid. His face scrunched up in almost disgust and Magnus couldn't help but smile as he took a sip of the concoction in his own glass.

"Why did you ask for me .. when Jace and Clary were both here?" Alec asked after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Hmm, Jace didn't tell you?" Magnus said in response, leaving Alec even more confused. After a beat, the warlock spoke again, "Doesn't matter .. it was a lie anyway." He made his way over to the window, looking out over Brooklyn bridge, which was beautifully lit in contrast to the dark night.

"Are warlocks always this cryptic?" Alec asked, letting a little smile slip out. Magnus chuckled and raised his glass to his lips.

"I'm not being cryptic .. I'm being coy," he said, his gaze still focused on the monument. Alec took the opportunity to sneak a look at Magnus and smiled shyly. Magnus spun around and sighed quietly. "Let me spell it out for you .. I wanted to see you again."

Alec, still clearly confused by all that was happening, managed to stutter out a one-worded response. "Why?"

"Why'd you come?" Magnus asked, looking directly into Alec's eyes. He looked up, as if he was thinking what to answer. In an almost questioning tone, he replied simply once again.

"I'm not sure."

Magnus took a pause, almost bracing himself for the next words to come out of his mouth. "For almost a century, I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me," he said, his voice becoming increasingly quieter.

Alec didn't know how to respond. He went to say something a couple of times but his words failed him. Magnus stepped back slightly, looking a bit dejected by all that had happened. They stood there in silence for a moment until Alec's phone rang, breaking the unspeakable connection between them.

"Duty calls," Alec told Magnus when he had finished on the phone. The warlock noticed immediately when he turned around that something wasn't quite right.  
"Oh the furrowed brow .. Maryse must be recruiting you for something unseemly," he said, a little smile creeping on his lips.

"Look Magnus, I wish I could .. I just .. I don't know what .." Alec began, stammering, just like he had when they first met. Magnus raised a finger to Alec's lips and hushed him.

"I understand ..." he said with a small smile, "Stay for one drink .. and then decide." Alec smiled and nodded, popping his phone back in his pocket.

**

One drink? How about 10. Magnus had been impressing Alec with his seemingly endless list of cocktails recipes.

"Are you a vodka guy or a wine kind of guy?" Magnus asked, his speech a little slurred from the alcohol running through his veins.

"Both?" Alec said, raising his eyebrows with a confused look on his face.

"Very well," Magnus replied, pouring a shot of vodka and a shot of white wine into the glass. He mixed in crushed fresh raspberries and lemonade and gave it all a stir. Alec watched on as the warlock flicked his hand over the drink, igniting it blue and causing condensation to form on the glass from the sudden coolness of the liquid.

"Go on," Magnus said and Alec wasn't going to disagree. He was too drunk to care exactly what he was drinking and swigged the glass before taking a sip. His face grimaced once again at the taste but this time, Magnus audibly laughed.

"That's kinda good," he said, taking a seat on the sofa which was facing the glass window panes. Alec admired the sight of Brooklyn Bridge, even though it was 2am, the lights still shone over the metal and he could make out the sight of couples walking across the bridge hand in hand.

"Magnus, about what you said earlier .." Alec said, pausing to regain his composure. "I'm under pressure from my mother to marry, to restore our family name." The shadowhunter himself was shocked by how open he was being. Magnus closed his eyes and breathed out, giving himself time to think what to say.

"I take it you'll be expected to marry a member of the Clave," Magnus said, holding his nearly empty glass and swirling it around almost mesmerised by the liquid's movement. Alec didn't answer but he didn't need to. Magnus took a seat next to him on the sofa and placed his hand on Alec's arm, which was decorated with runes. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Alexander."

"That's just it, Magnus, I don't know what - or who - I want," Alec muttered, downing the rest of his drink and placing it on the table to the side of his seat.

"If you're asking my opinion," Magnus began before Alec had the chance to protest, "I think you should do what's best for you. You should follow your heart." He had barely ended his sentence when he felt Alec's lips crash onto his own.

The meeting of their lips left Magnus breathless as Alec twisted his fingers in the warlock's necklaces and pulled him closer. The kiss was hungry and needy, as if Alec had been waiting so long for this. Well, he had. Magnus was the first person he had ever been with. As he kissed Magnus, all he could think about was what he had been missing. Jace seemed like a distant memory now.

"Wow Alexander, you certainly know how to make an impression," Magnus muttered, his hands still attached to Alec's shirt, the material in his clenched fists. Alec took a couple of deep breaths before kissing Magnus again, this time more passionately - if that was possible.

When they pulled away, Magnus let go of the shadowhunter and smiled. "What was I saying about following your heart, Alec?" he asked.

"I did," he said simply, pushing Magnus back onto the sofa and locking their lips again. With the alcohol still coursing through his veins, Alec moved his lips down to Magnus' neck and started to kiss, lick and nibble at the sensitive skin.

"Alexander," Magnus managed to utter out, his eyes fluttering closed with every flick of Alec's tongue.

"Yeah?" the shadowhunter said, looking Magnus right in the eye and grinding down on his hips. He could feel the warlock was already a little excited by their make out session and he was pretty sure Magnus could feel he had made him hard too.

"Bedroom?" Magnus asked, letting Alec lead the way. The room was decorated in typical opulence expected from the warlock - dark red walls and matching bed sheets, complete with big silver ornaments. Alec stood at the bottom of the bed and pushed Magnus gently down. He pulled off his own shirt, smirking at the older boy sat in front of him. Magnus looked a bit shocked by Alec's sudden movement but couldn't help and sneak a stare at the shadowhunter's body. He was toned but not too ripped. Just perfect, Magnus thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of Alec pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him. The shadowhunter kissed down the warlock's body, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off him.

Magnus gasped as Alec kissed the hem of his trousers, making sure to move his hand across the bulge evident in the warlock's pants.

"Alexander," Magnus moaned out, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut as Alec tugged down his lover's trousers and boxers. He stood up and pulled the rest of his own clothes off, letting his cock spring out. Magnus admired Alec's runes as the younger boy took himself in his hand and stroked gently. He used his dominant hand to take the pre-come from Magnus' cock and used it to lube up his hand. He started stroking himself and the warlock in sync, earning moans from them both.

"Can I .. ?" Magnus asked after a few minutes, reaching out to touch Alec, who was rock hard and leaking pre-come now. He started to move his hand over Alec's cock, carefully squeezing every now and again and making the shadowhunter moan out his name.

With a wicked smile on his face, Magnus knelt down on the floor next to Alec and took the younger boy in his hand again. He started to stroke, moving his mouth closer so he could flick his tongue out against the tip.

"Fuck," Alec said, locking his hands in Magnus' hair and pulling the older boy's mouth onto him more. The warlock just smiled to himself as he took charge, hollowing out his cheeks so he could take more of the shadowhunter. He felt Alec hit the back of his throat and groaned, sending little vibrations up to the tip. He saw Alec's knees were going weak and encouraged him onto the bed, never letting his mouth or hands break contact with Alec's cock.

"That's it Alexander," Magnus said, encouraging the younger boy to move his hips in rhythm. With his spare hand, the warlock reached down and started stroking himself, desperate for some friction.

After a few moments, Magnus paused and flicked his wrist, making a bottle of lube appear on the bed.

"Did you want to .. ?" he asked, gesturing to the product.

"Fuck yes," Alec moaned out, pulling Magnus up and pushing him down onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow and used it to prop the warlock up. "Have you ever done this before?" the shadowhunter asked, suddenly seeming really nervous.

"Oh, plenty of times Alexander," Magnus said with a smile, "Maybe I should make this first experience easier on you." Alec managed a little smile and swapped places with Magnus so he was now lying on the bed. He took Alec's hand in his and squirted a generous amount of lube on it. Offering himself to Alec, the shadowhunter began to lather his lover's cock with the substance, earning moans from Magnus as he did.

"Would you like me to use a finger first?" Magnus asked, waiting for Alec's response before lubing his finger up and pressing it gently inside the shadowhunter. Alec's face screwed up again but the pain soon turned to pleasure and Magnus began thrusting his finger in at a slow but steady speed. On Alec's request, he added a second and used a scissoring motion to stretch his lover out.

When Alec was ready, Magnus put some more lube on his cock and pushed into the shadowhunter carefully. The sound coming from Alec's mouth was incomprehensible as Magnus pushed in as deep as he could and stayed there for a moment.

"Move," Alec shouted after he caught his breath and Magnus was only happy to oblige. He began thrusting and Alec reached down to his own cock to mirror the motions. It wasn't long until the shadowhunter felt a known pang in his stomach but it was 100 times stronger than he had ever felt before.

"Fuck, Magnus, I think I'm going to come," Alec managed and the warlock started to thrust harder and faster, his eyes still locked on Alec's. The shadowhunter spilled out onto Magnus' tummy and feeling his lover tighten around him, the warlock came too, shooting his load into the younger boy.

As they came down from their highs, they tried desperately to catch their breath, neither of them unable to talk or even look at each other. They couldn't concentrate on anything but their breathing for fear they might stop breathing all together.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Alexander," Magnus said breathlessly after a few minutes.

"Neither did I," Alec replied with a small laugh, reaching out to snuggle the warlock from behind.


End file.
